The Other Dimension
by soccerplayer12
Summary: It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle. Queen Elsa was out spending time with her sister, Anna, when they are suddenly attacked by two men. There is a scuffle and Elsa is somehow transported to the modern day through a portal, along with the two men that attacked her. Will she ever be able to get home?
1. Behind the Bush

**Hi everybody! I'm new to the whole fanfiction website and this is my very first story! I don't really know how to manage the whole uploading stories thing so just bare (don't know if I'm using that correctly) with me on this please. Please leave reviews! Comments, questions, criticism, suggestions, they are all welcome. So enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything in it.**

Chapter 1: Behind the Bush

The Red Fox raced through the undergrowth, in pursuit of its next meal. Its prey pumped its tiny legs as hard as it could. It ran into the nearby bush. The fox stopped in its tracks after losing its prey. It turned around and started to slink away. Suddenly, the rabbit the fox was pursuing leaped out of the bush and ran right by the fox. Something had spooked it into running without fear of getting eaten by the fox. The fox turned back around to see two humans step out of the bush and into the clearing, one armed with a crossbow and spear and the other with dual wield swords. The swordsman was wearing a mask that covered all his face except for his eyes, nose, and mouth. The crossbowman aimed for the rabbit, fired, and hit it in the heart. The fox high tailed it out of there.

"Dinner has been caught and killed" said the crossbowman.

"Good. We need to eat and get moving as soon as possible if we want to reach the kingdom by morning" said the other.

"Relax man, we'll get there" the crossbowman sighed. "You're always so tightly wound. It's like you're afraid of getting jumped at any given point"

"That's what kept me alive through my life James" said the swordsman.

"Alright, alright, jeez. Give me a second"

James sat down and took the arrow out of the rabbit. He washed the blood off the arrow and put it back in his quiver. He then proceeded to skin the rabbit with his hunting knife and remove all of its organs. James went to the other side of the clearing and cut some firewood from the trees. Once he had a roaring fire going, he set the rabbit on some skillets and slowly roasted it to perfection. The two men sat down and began their meal.

"So remind me what our business in Arendelle is again?" asked James.

"We are going to carry out a plan I've been putting together for months now. It's still coming together but should be done in five months" explained the masked man.

"How will it be carried out?" asked James.

"You don't ask questions. You owe me and that's all there is to it!" yelled the masked man.

James hung his head in defeat, remembering why he owed this mysterious man. James had decided to drop one of his murder victims into the fjord to make it clean and easy a few months back, but had fallen in himself. He couldn't swim so was close to drowning when the masked man appeared out of nowhere and saved him from certain death. Ever since that day, James had followed this man's orders without question.

"All you need to know is that we're going on a man hunt" said the masked man. "For who?"

"Actually, I misspoke. We're going on a women hunt. For the Queen of Arendelle. And when we find her, she's gonna wish we hadn't"


	2. A Royal Mishap

**I'm back again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Trust me, it gets better. Again, reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything in it.**

Chapter 2: A Royal Mishap

_Five months later_

"Anna, slow down!" yelled Elsa.

"You'll have to catch me!" exclaimed a gleeful Anna.

"Ugh!" groaned Elsa aloud.

The royal sisters were currently supposed to be fishing together at the fjord, but Anna wanted to go horseback riding in the forest. Elsa wasn't comfortable in the forest. Especially when her supposed partner in riding was 20 feet ahead of her.

"Slow down Anna, I can't keep up!" Elsa tried again.

No response came.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa.

Again, no response came. Elsa got worried and urged her horse towards where Anna had disappeared. Elsa kept wandering through the forest, trying to find Anna, when a glint caught her eye. She turned her horse towards the shiny object and stopped next to it. Elsa dismounted and picked up the object. It was a small, ruby red crystal, about the size of the crystals Kristoff's troll family kept. Elsa gazed into the jewels depth and was captivated by the color of it. The crystal almost felt alive in her hand. She saw another one and picked that up also.

A piercing shriek snapped Elsa out of her daze. The shriek sounded like Anna and it was coming from behind her. Elsa her spine tingle. That was not a sound she liked. In her panic, she unconsciously slipped the crystals into her pocket and quickly mounted her horse, proceeding to race to the spot she heard Anna shriek.

Elsa burst into the clearing to find a masked man holding his dual wield swords to Anna's throat. Elsa summoned her magic to strike down the masked man, but a click stopped her. Another man emerged from the surrounding undergrowth with a loaded crossbow.

"Now let's make this quick and easy, shall we your majesty?" asked the masked man.

Anna whimpered as the blade started to draw blood.

"What do you want, riches, knighthood, fame, fortune?" asked the queen.

"Oh, no your majesty. I want to make your life miserable" explained the masked man with a cruel smile.

The crossbowman fired his arrow at Elsa's feet when she stepped forward. Elsa stumbled backwards and fell. As she fell, she shot the crossbowman with ice and brought him down with her. She didn't notice the crystals falling out of her pocket and rolling until they rested near Anna and the masked man.

Anna used this distraction to struggle free of the masked man. She grabbed rocks and started pelting the masked man with them. Anna picked up the two crystals, mistaking them for rocks, and threw them at the masked man. The crystals went over the masked man and landed in between him and the crossbowman. The second crystal landed in front of Elsa. As soon as they hit the ground, they dissipated and the ground started spinning into two holes with the diameter of three feet, one for each crystal. The holes started sucking the people closest to it in. First the masked man and then the crossbowman were both sucked in to the hole between them with a screech. Elsa then realized the crystals were link crystals. They opened up a portal that "linked" two dimensions together.

"Elsa, get away from the hole, now!" screamed Anna.

Elsa started running, but the hole was slowly reeling her in, until she too was sucked in.

"NOOO!" yelled Anna, but it was too late.

The portal had closed, with Elsa and the two other men inside.


	3. The Familiar Stranger

**And now we get to the good part! Please leave reviews, I love getting feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything in it.**

Chapter 3: The Familiar Stranger

The summer sun seeped through the blinds of my window. Birds tweeted outside and animals got ready for their daily activities. I cracked open my eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight invading my bedroom. I rolled over and willed the sun to abandon it duties for the morning so I may fall back asleep. However, fate was not in my favor, for my alarm went off for 8:00 am, signaling my full awakening.

I know what you're thinking, its summer, I should be sleeping in. Well my friend, I do not have that luxury. I wake myself up every week day morning to run two miles outside. It's to help my stamina and speed, especially since I just joined a new soccer team that is at a higher league than I was before. So I took matters into my own hands and decided to condition myself.

I through open the covers and climbed out of bed. I trudged groggily to my bathroom to wash up. The cold water trickled down my fully awaken face. I put my contacts and deodorant on and headed downstairs. My mom was already downstairs, preparing my dad's protein shake. It's what he drinks when he comes home from his Hammerdown Crossfit workout.

"Morning mom" I said.

"Morning Berk! You going out to run?" replied my mom.

"Yep. I should be back in 15 minutes, give or take a minute." I said as I put my Nike Free Runs on.

"Ok be safe!" my mom said, worry in her eyes.

"Mom, I've been doing this for months now, I'll be fine" I said, smiling.

"I know I know. I can't help but worry. See you later!" she said.

"Ok bye!"

I headed for the garage door and started stretching in the garage. As I stretched, I thought about what I could do today. I was just staying home, nothing exciting. I was planning on practicing soccer outside and maybe even play basketball with a friend down the street. I guess it'll just be another boring day.

I put in my ear buds and started jogging up the street. When I get on Owens Glen Drive, I pass a cul-de-sac halfway down the street. I never really looked at the street sign labeling the cul-de-sac so I looked at it today. I stopped when I saw what it said and rubbed my eyes, just in case it was a trick of my eyes. But it was still the same name I saw at first. I couldn't believe it. It said Elsa Court. My mind instantly started thinking of the Disney movie Frozen. It was such a coincidence that this court was called Elsa all these years and then a movie comes out with one of the main characters named Elsa. Not only that, but she's my favorite character in the movie.

'_How strange…..' _I thought.

I continued jogging and continued to think about the Disney movie. To be honest, Elsa is hot for an animated character. My friends and I used to discuss it at school. Wow.

When I finished jogging and got back home, I took off my shoes and went inside. I got a glass of water and drained it in a matter of seconds. My mom and dad came downstairs and started to get their lunches for work.

"How was the run?" asked my dad.

"Exhilarating. It felt good" I replied.

"Good, good. I'm gonna come home early today so we can eat early and look at the pictures from the cruise" my dad said.

We had just gotten back from a cruise the previous week. We had gone on a ten day Royal Caribbean Cruise ship, The Jewel of the Seas, to the islands of Barbados, Antigua, and Bermuda. It was really fun and I was very sorry when it ended.

"Awesome! See you tonight then" I said.

My dad and mom went into their respective cars and backed out of the garage. I waved and then closed the door. My sister was still sleeping, but if the clock hit 9:30 am, I would have to wake her up. She had gymnastics today at 11:00 am and was getting picked up around 10:30 am.

I went upstairs and checked on her. She was still sleeping so I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I had Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal and watched some TV in the living room. I heard a bang upstairs and went to check what it was. My sister had woken up and was washing up. I said good morning and went downstairs to get her breakfast.

She came downstairs just as I finished putting milk in her cereal. She ate her cereal with me in the living room and we watched Looney Tunes. When she was done, she went to brush her teeth and I cleaned up. At that point, it was already 10:00 am.

"Claire, start getting ready for gymnastics!" I yelled up to Claire.

"Ok!" came her reply.

15 minutes later, I was getting her water bottles ready as Claire got her snacks. At 10:30 am, her friend came and picked Claire up to take her to gymnastics. After she left, I went back inside and watched some TV. I got bored around noon and went up to my room. I started playing basketball in my room. I had one of those mini hoops that hung on the door.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. I froze in the middle of a jump shot. I strained my ears and I listened for more noises. Another crash shook the foundation of the house. I grabbed my Bo Staff from my years at Tae Kwon Do, activated it, and crept down the stairs. I had modified my Bo Staff at a shop so that I could retract it to the size of an iPhone and spring it back to its full 6 foot form, or "activate it." I heard the noise coming from the toy room. I walked inside cautiously and couldn't believe what I laid my eyes upon!

I giant, green hole was where the window should be. It spiraled out of control, with the highest wind power I have ever experienced. Objects were flying all over the place. I took a stance in front of the portal, with my staff at the ready. Something popped out of the portal and landed in front of me. I leaped backwards and steadied my staff. It wasn't something, it was someone.

It was a girl that looked about my age. I ran over and helped her up. She turned and let out a cry of fright. I stood my ground and lowered my Bo Staff. I took my first good look at the girl, and dropped my staff. My jaw dropped and stared at the girl. I knew the girl. Well, knew OF the girl. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me or I was dreaming. Standing tall in front of me, looking regal and beautiful in all her elegance, with a hint of fear and confusion in her eyes, was none other than Queen Elsa from Disney's Frozen.

**Ok, I just wanted to say that the design of the characters Bo Staff, the "retraction," is inspired by the character in The Traveler by Syferj. I really love that story and thought that part of it was really intriguing and couldn't help using it. So all credits go to that author, again, Syferj, I'm sorry if it causes any hard feelings. You all should totally go read that story, it's incredible. Anyway, until the next chapter!**


	4. Welcome to my Life

**Chapter 4 is here now! Just as a heads up, I will try to post a new chapter, at the most three, each week. Key word, TRY. No hate please. Reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything in it.**

Chapter 4: Welcome To My Life

I couldn't believe it. Elsa, the ANIMATED character from a DISNEY MOVIE was standing right in front of me. Except, instead of being animated, she was a real person. She had long platinum blond hair, pearl white skin, and the most captivating eyes. They were a deep ocean blue, the kind that if you stare into them to long, you may be hypnotized forever. Elsa was wearing the beautiful ice gown she made in the Frozen movie after singing her song, "Let it Go." Elsa was more beautiful in person than in animation, and she was quite attractive in the Disney movie. For an animation. But now, she was downright gorgeous.

Elsa looked at me with a fearful, yet piercing, gaze. "Wh-who are you?"

I flinched at her iciness.

"My name? Oh yes of course, my name. I'm Berk. I-I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just didn't expect you to appear literally out of nowhere" I said, a little flustered by the queen.

Elsa stepped cautiously to the side of the room and looked out the window.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my house" I replied.

She looked at me with a sarcastic expression. "I meant what kingdom am I in"

"Oh, right, I knew that. Sorry" I stammered. "This is not a kingdom. This is a country."

"A what?"

"A country. A country is a large land mass that harbors a culture of people that live and work in it. It has many states inside it and many cities, counties, and towns inside the states. The people live inside these cities, towns, and counties. The county I live in is called Fairfax County" I explained.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she processed everything I just said. She still looked a little uneasy and I saw her look at my Bo Staff. I realized I was still holding it in a threatening position. I quickly retracted the staff and placed it in my pocket. Elsa noticeably relaxed.

I stared at Elsa, not believing the beauty this young woman possessed. She noticed me staring and looked down, blushing. I realized I was making her uncomfortable.

"Uh, oh sorry I didn't mean to uh stare" I stammered.

"No, it's quite alright" she said. "My name is Elsa. I am the Queen of the Kingdom of Arendelle."

I quickly kneeled and bowed my head in respect. "Pleased to meet you, your majesty" I replied, even though I knew who she was.

She motioned for me to stand up. "Please, call me Elsa. I was never fond of the formalities. Do you mind if I could have some water?"

"Oh of course where are my manners" I said, as I led the way to the kitchen.

I rushed to get her a glass of water, and in my haste I dropped the glass and it shattered on the tiled floor. I leaped back in shock and let out a curse. I then froze in shock as I realized I just cursed in front of a queen.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to-"

Elsa's eyes lit up in amusement as she interjected. "Don't worry about it Berk, and please do call me Elsa."

"Of course. Elsa" I replied, smiling.

I quickly cleaned up the shattered glass and got another glass of water.

As she sipped the water, Elsa asked me a couple questions.

"So Berk, how old are you?"

"I am 18 years old."

"Ah, how interesting. I am also 18."

"Spectacular" I replied with a grin.

Elsa smiled back and asked "do you live with any family Berk?"

"Yes, I live here with my younger sister and my parents. Not for long though"

"Oh. Why not?"

"My last year of high school starts in September. Then I'm hopefully going off to college" I explained.

Elsa still looked confused so I elaborated on the United States school system. I explained what elementary school, middle school, high school, and college were. Elsa nodded in understanding, then a look of alarm invaded her mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

"Um, will your family be coming home soon?"

"Oh, um yes. Um, Elsa, there's something you should know before they get home" I said awkwardly.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Wait here."

I went back inside and retrieved the movie Frozen from my families DVD set. I went back to Elsa and held my breath as I handed the movie to her.

Elsa took the movie and examined it. I saw flashes of surprise and confusion cross her face, followed closely by fear. She looked at me, her hand shaking.

"What. Is. This." She asked quietly.

I looked at her and was saddened to see all the trust she had had a few minutes ago disappear and be replaced by fear and panic I had never seen on anybody before. I knew that things were about to go downhill fast.

"Are-are you stalking me? Have you been gathering information on my family and me?!" she said accusingly.

"No, no! It's just-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, YOUR INSANE!" Elsa screeched.

She turned around and ran towards the front door. When she reached the door, she flung it open and ran outside. I sprinted after her and yelled at her to come back. She didn't even glance back. I quickly put on my shoes, made sure my staff was in my pocket just in case, locked the door, put the key in my pocket, and ran after Elsa.

When I turned the corner, I saw Elsa had stopped and was standing in front of two men. One was masked and carried two identical swords and the other carried a medieval spear on his back and a crossbow, the latter of which was pointed straight at Elsa's heart!

I quickly leaped into action. I sprinted at the crossbowman, bringing out my staff and activating it. I reached the trio and attacked the crossbowman with a yell.

"Elsa, run!" I yelled as I knocked the crossbow out of the man's grasp.

Elsa didn't budge. I quickly knocked the man unconscious before he could reach for his spear and turned towards the masked man right as he made a lunge for me. I parried his overhand cut with my staff and followed up with a jab towards the man's ribcage. He trapped my staff in between his swords and kicked my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I wrenched my staff free and proceeded to deliver a sideswipe towards the man. He lifted the swords to parry, but at the last minute I switched the direction of my staff and jabbed the masked man's jaw. He fell and didn't get up.

I knelt down next to him and saw he was still breathing. I turned to tell Elsa that we should get out of here while the attackers were unconscious, but saw a sight that scared me out of my wits. The crossbowman had regained consciousness and was aiming his crossbow towards Elsa.

"NOOO!" I screamed. I shoved Elsa out of the crossbow's sight line just as the crossbow released its deadly bolt. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I cried out and hit the ground with a loud thud. I heard Elsa scream my name, but couldn't tell where she was. My vision was starting to fade as I watched Elsa blast the crossbowman with an ice blast. She knelt down next to me a starting to speak, but I heard nothing. My eyes closed and everything turned black.


	5. Explanations

**Hey everybody! This is the last chapter I'm posting this week unfortunately because I'm going on a short trip this weekend. But, I'll be back to writing next week! Special thanks to IAmOneMagicVortex for reviewing! Others, please review! Oh, and one more thing, just to clear something up. In this story, I'm making Elsa the same age as my other character because I want them to be the same age and I also want them to be in high school. High school's more "dramatic" than college I guess you could say. Sorry, just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or anything related to it. I also don't own Ranger's Apprentice (you'll understand that later in the chapter).**

Chapter 5: Explanations

_I walked into the living room, not knowing what I would meet. I entered through the doorway and came face to face with the gunmen. They each had a pistol and were aiming the guns at something on the ground. I looked down and saw my family with guns at they're heads. I turned back to plead with the gunmen and saw them morph into the masked man and the crossbowman. They cackled and the crossbowman shot his weapon. Somebody screamed and I saw my family was no longer kneeling. Elsa had taken their place and she stared at her chest where a large arrow protruded through. I screamed and ran to her. I begged with her to keep breathing. I heard a click and turned to see the crossbow now aimed at me. The crossbowman smiled and pulled the trigger and I felt a sharp pain._

I woke up with a yell and sat up quickly, only to have pain shoot up my arm and into my shoulder. I laid my sweat soaked body back down onto a…bed? I looked around at my surroundings. I saw blue walls, trophies in the corner (varying from basketball, to Tae Kwon Do, to soccer), I saw a desk in the corner, and I saw a basketball hoop on the door. I realized I was in my room.

_Who brought me here? _I wondered.

"I did" said a voice.

I looked to where the voice was coming from and I saw Elsa sitting on the floor next to my bed. I was puzzled for a second as to how she knew what I was thinking and realized I had spoken allowed.

"Oh. Thank you" I said. I grimaced as another sharp pain shot through my shoulder.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for your quick actions, I would be dead right now. So thank you Berk" Elsa stated.

I blushed. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes, it was. I just can't figure out why you would do that. Why me?" asked Elsa.

I shifted and said "You're a queen. I can't let a queen die."

Elsa stared at me for a second and I returned the gaze. Our eyes locked for a split second and she looked away.

"May I use the restroom?" asked Elsa.

"Of course. Just go through the door at the end of my room, it leads straight to the bathroom" I supplied.

"Thank you."

When Elsa left, I took this opportunity to examine my wound. There was a paper towel on my shoulder, held down by a cloth wrap that I had previously used to help heal a pulled calf muscle I had suffered a couple months ago. All in all, it was a pretty decent field dressing of my wound. I also realized that I was wearing a different shirt. I blushed slightly, coming to the conclusion that Elsa changed my shirt herself. One other thing I noticed were a whole number of scrapes and cuts on my legs.

My head snapped up as the door opened to reveal Elsa coming back. She sat down next to me and a blanket of silence covered the two of us. Finally, Elsa opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry I ran out. I was just confused" Elsa said quietly.

"It's quite alright. I would have had the same reaction if it was me" I said.

Elsa nodded. "So would you kindly explain that abomination to me?"

"Um, sure" I said awkwardly. "That is a small plate of plastic that we call a DVD. It stands for digital versatile disc. Don't ask what that means, because I have no idea."

Elsa laughed. She gestured for me to continue and I did.

"DVD's contain movies in them. Movies are a large number of pictures set in motion to create a cycle of images that tell a story."

"Interesting. How is it possible that the, eh, movie is about what happened in my life?" She asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue. All I know is that the movie is supposed to be completely fictional and that is what the whole country believes. And now, it seems we are proven wrong because here you are, sitting in my own room" I ranted.

We sat in yet another moment of silence as Elsa took in all this information I just supplied. A question then popped into my head.

"How did you manage to get me back to the house?" I asked.

"Well I carried you of course" she replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing at the cuts and bruises on my legs I had noticed earlier.

Elsa blushed and admitted "Fine, I kind of half carried, half dragged you to the house. Happy?"

I chuckled a little.

She continued. "Anyway, I got the key out of your pocket and opened the door when I got back to the house. When I got inside, I pulled the arrow out and I pulled you up the stairs. I found a room that seemed to be yours, cleaned your wound, and dressed it."

I nodded in understanding. "And how, pray tell, did this…" I said, pointing to my shirt.

Elsa blushed a deep crimson red. "Oh, well, you see, your shirt had blood all over it and I thought that it would be uncomfortable, so I kind of got another a shirt and changed it for you.." she explained.

I laughed again and said "It's alright, I was just curious."

Another question popped into my head.

"Who were those guys that attacked you?"

Elsa sighed. "They were these two guys that attacked my sister, Anna and I, in the woods. We had a slight fight and then a portal opened when these two crystals called link crystals hit the ground. I had picked them up earlier and accidently dropped them. I guess the two men fell in one portal as I fell in the other" she explained.

"Sounds scary" I said.

Just then, I heard a phone ring. Glancing in the direction of the sound, I saw it was my phone ringing. I read the caller I.D. and froze.

"It's my mom" I said.

Elsa stared at me to see if I would answer it, and I did.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey! I just picked up your sister and we're on our way home. Do you need anything from outside?" said my mom.

"N-no, I'm good" I stuttered.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked.

"Never better mom. See you soon. Bye" I said quickly and hung up.

I look at Elsa and she looked at me.

"My mom and sister are on their way home."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Elsa.

"WE aren't gonna do anything. You have to wait in my room until I say so. I need time to explain everything to them."

Elsa shook her head with a scared look. "I can't stay locked up in this room."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You watched the movie, you tell me" she said vigorously.

I looked away guiltily. "Oh, right, sorry. Can you please stay in here for, at the most, ten minutes? Please? I need to time to explain you and all this."

Elsa looked at me for a few seconds then gave in. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Oh thank you Elsa." I said with relief. "Here, read this while waiting. I'll call you when you can come down. And stay quiet" I said, handing her my copy of the first book of the Ranger's Apprentice series. She nodded and sat on my bed. I closed the door, went downstairs, and watched TV while waiting for my mom and sister to get home. After about fifteen minutes, I heard the door open.

"Berk, we're home!" I heard. _Showtime_ I said to myself.


	6. Family

**I'm back with chapter 6! **

**I just wanted to say something. For the record, I have a lot of ideas for this story that should really happen later on, so just bare with me in these next few chapters until we get to the juicy, exciting chapters. Don't abandon this story please! Thanks for all the reviews and I don't mind if you review again, just saying ;). So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Frozen unfortunately. **

Chapter 6: Family

I turned off the TV and slowly walked towards the door. I observed my mom was carrying groceries from Giant and Target, and so was my sister. They put down their bags and turned around t smile at me. My mom froze and her eyes widened in shock. My sister gaped and I saw both of them take in my appearance. I could understand their stares; I was pretty dirty from the fight in the street. I saw my mom take in my disoriented stare, dirty face, messy hair, and bandaged shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words managed to escape.

"Hey. How was work?" I said weakly.

My mom stared disbelievingly at me.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she screeched.

I sighed. "I will explain everything, mom, just give me a second. There's one thing I need to inform you."

"ONE thing!?" she screeched.

"Yaaa…something happened while you were out" I said.

"Ya THINK!?" my mom replied.

I winced at her tone. I looked at my sister to see her reaction. Claire's eyes were wide open and she looked slightly frightened.

"Are you alright?" asked Claire, in a somewhat more civilized manner than my mom.

"I'm fine. I was fixed up pretty good" I replied.

"Who fixed you up!?" my mom asked. She hadn't calmed down since she got home and took in my appearance.

"Ah, that's just the thing that I had to explain to you. You see, I was upstairs around noon this morning, and I heard a crash downstairs. When I arrived at the scene of the crash, there was a green circular hole spinning. And something popped out of the hole. It was actually a person that we all know" I started to explain.

My mom looked at me in disbelief. She must think I'm going crazy. I guess, in a way, I was.

"Tell me the truth Berk. Don't LIE TO ME" she said with force.

"I'm not lying! That really happened! And you know who popped out of that hole?" I asked.

"Who, pray tell, popped out!?" said my mom, getting aggravated.

"Elsa." I said.

My mom just stood there staring. My sister and my mom exchanged a look. Then they both burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I knew you had a thing for Frozen and Elsa, but I didn't' think you would take it this far" She said, howling with laughter.

"I do not have a thing for Elsa! And I'm telling the truth!" I yelled.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, wait until dad hears about this, he'll think you're such a girl" my sister said, keeling over in laughter.

I felt my face start to heat up.

"I can prove I'm not lying!" I yelled.

"Then prove it" my mom said, still laughing.

"Fine I will" I said with anger.

I stormed upstairs with the sound of my family's laughter still fresh in my ears. I muttered some very unpleasant things on my way up the stairs. When I reached my room's door, I opened it and went inside to find Elsa sitting on my bed sitting straight up. Her face had concern written all over it.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My mom and sister think I'm making the whole thing up about you" I spat with venom.

Elsa put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing any trouble with your family" she said so softly that I had to strain to hear her.

"It's not your fault. Plus, they won't be laughing when they see you."

Elsa stood up and made for the door.

"Then by all means, let's go surprise them, shall we" she said.

I smiled and followed Elsa downstairs.

I gestured for her to stay at the foot of the stairs until I call her.

"I want to give you a grand entrance so they're completely shocked" I said with a devilish grin.

Elsa smiled and stood by the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see the two females of my family unpacking all of the items they acquired from the outdoors. My mom saw me enter and smirked in my direction.

"So, where is she?" she asked with a snigger.

"Right behind me. Ladies of the Johnson family, may I present her majesty, Queen Elsa of the kingdom of Arendelle" I presented.

I turned in time to see Elsa walk in with the elegance only a queen such as herself could possess. We exchanged a smile. I looked at my mom to see her reaction. It wasn't what I expected. She started laughing again.

"You think you can fool me? That's probably one of your friends dressed up like Elsa to fool us. It's not going to work" said my mom while laughing.

Elsa and I exchanged a look and I nodded to her. Elsa stepped back a little, shaking her head no. _You'll be fine, it'll work _I mouthed to her. She nodded and raised her arms. A jet of blue color shot out of her hands and froze the countertop. It was a solid block of ice now.

I glanced at my mom and Claire to see their reactions. Claire's jaw hit the floor and her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. My mom, on the other hand, was completely still.

"Elsa, this is my sister, Claire Johnson, and this is my mom, Olivia Johnson" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson. Your son has been very helpful in this confusing situation for me" Elsa said politely with a smile.

My mom stared for a while. We all stood there, awkwardly waiting for her to say something. Finally, she did.

"Um, the pleasure is all mine" she said uncertainly. She then turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't believe you Berk…"

"It's alright" I replied quickly. I looked at my sister to see her reaction and was quite amused. She was staring with wide, awe filled eyes at Elsa. She slowly walked up to the queen and lightly touched her shoulder. Claire squealed when she saw she was real. Elsa smiled and took Claire's hand.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Cl-Claire. You're so pretty in real life" exclaimed Claire.

Elsa giggled and said "Thank you. How old are you?"

"I'm 13 and a half. I'm a teenager!" said a delighted Claire.

Elsa laughed. "You sure are."

My mom cleared her throat and we all looked at her.

"Let's all move into the living room and maybe Elsa-can I call you that?-can tell her tale of how she arrived here and how it's possible?" asked my mom.

"Yes, Elsa is fine" she replied as we all sat down. "As for my arrival, it's kind of a long story."

Elsa then proceeded to explain her ride through the woods with Anna, the scuffle, the two men, her arrival, her first meeting with me, the revelation of the movie Frozen, her escape, and finally, the fight with the two men and my injury.

"So I fixed him up and then you two arrived" finished Elsa.

"Amazing" Claire said.

"Extraordinary" said my mom.

"I told you so" I said.

My mom glared at me before turning back to Elsa.

"Well you're welcome to stay here for the whole time you're in this dimension, as you called it. There's a free room across from Berk's" informed my mom.

"Oh thank you so much! I promise to not interfere with your family's daily business" Elsa said with glee.

"It's no trouble at all" my mom said. Turning to me she said "We just need to find a way to explain this all to your father."

I pondered this, but couldn't come up with a solution. How on Earth were we going to explain it to him?

"Should we just explain it the same way we explained it to you?" I said to my mom.

"We could. I just don't know if he'll like it" she replied.

Elsa, Claire, and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking and learning new things. Claire and I told Elsa about our past lives, and she told us hers. My mom went upstairs to hang her laundry and get Elsa's room ready. When my dad got home, we introduced him to Elsa. He instantly took a liking to her and welcomed her to our dimension. He took it surprisingly better than any of us could have imagined. I was just happy everything got settled and the two men were gone.

**I know! Really corny ending of the chapter! I promise it'll get better! Until the next chapter! Reviews please!**


	7. The Modern World

**Imma back! Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a role! Anyway, thanks for your reviews and follows, you guys are all awesome out there! ** **So, on with chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Frozen, Elsa, Anna, or anything else. It all belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 7: The Modern World

After my dad got home and we explained the, um, _icy_ situation, I took Elsa to her new room. We walked through the doorway and observed it. The room had a queen size bed with blue sheets (ironic, huh?), a dresser up against one wall, a nightstand next to the bed, a walk-in closet, and its own bathroom with a shower, two sinks, and cabinets.

**Author's Note: I don't know if there were toilets in Frozen, so I'm going to pretend that they had all the modern bathroom accessories and accommodations.**

"Wow! This is a great room! Thanks so much!" exclaimed Elsa.

"No problem" I responded.

Elsa started to walk around and examine all the items at her disposal. My mom had wanted to put a TV in her room, but I didn't think it would be smart. At least not until I explain technology a little more to our guest.

Elsa finished examining the room and moved on to the bathroom. I followed her in to look around and see the difference between this bathroom and mine. But, Elsa screeched at me.

"What are you doing following me in!?" she screamed.

"Eh, uh, I just wanted to look at the bathroom too..." I stuttered.

"I'm GOING to the bathroom, not checking it out!?" Elsa said.

I mentally slapped myself across the face.

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry" I stammered, beet red.

Elsa's eyes softened. "It's alright it was just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry to for yelling, I just am very uneasy when it comes to privacy" she confessed.

"Oh, yes, right" I said.

She smirked and walked into the bathroom. I heard the lock turn behind her and I sighed. I kept making a fool of myself in front of her and she's been here for one day. Not even. I hate getting flustered in front of girls cause then I always look stupid. I flopped down on the bed and bounced in the air a foot.

My thoughts unconsciously wavered to the platinum blonde in my house. She was just beautiful. I laughed, thinking how foolish I'd look to my friends, fawning over a Disney character.

_Oh shoot_ I said to myself. That last thought about my friends reminded me that I have to go back to school in less than a month, and the law states that all children under or at the age of 18 must be at school during school hours unless school is off that day. Which means Elsa has to go to school. Which means I have to modernize her by the time school starts. _Oh jeez, I've got my work cut out for me_ I groaned inwardly. How do I modernize someone that isn't even from this world?

**Author's Note. Again: Ok just one more thing. I don't know if that's an actual law in Virginia, I kind of made it up. Sorry for interrupting!**

I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. A few moments later Elsa emerged from the bathroom, smiling. She saw my expression and instantly frowned.

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking. So how do you like your new room?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's big and cozy. And right across from yours if I need you" Elsa replied. She then blushed when she realized what she just said.

I blushed as well and looked at the carpeted floor.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I scratched the back of my head as we sat in an awkward sort of silence. She jumped as a noise sliced the air. It was my phone. Again. I took it out and saw my friend, Aiden, was calling. I looked at Elsa to see her eyes wide upon. I sent the call to voicemail quickly.

"What. Was. That." She said in between ragged breathes.

"It's called a cellphone" I explained.

"A what?" she said in confusion.

"A cellphone. It's a piece of technology that allows me to communicate with people who aren't here instantaneously" I said.

"Technolo-what?" Elsa said in confusion.

I sighed. Not only did I have to explain technology sooner than I anticipated, but it looked like it was going to be harder to do than I expected.

"Technology. Just, wait here for a second" I said, walking quickly to my room and getting a dictionary.

I went back to Elsa's room and motioned for Elsa to sit on her bed. We sat down and I opened the dictionary. Flipping through the book, I finally found the T's, and finally, the word technology. I read aloud the definition.

"Technology. The branch of knowledge that deals with the creation and use of technical means and their interrelation with life, society, and the environment, drawing upon such subjects as industrial arts, engineering, applied science, and pure science."

I looked at Elsa and saw she was even more confused now. To be honest, I did'nt understand that definition either.

"Alright then, let me explain it as simply as I can. I don't know exactly how to so I'll try my best" I started.

"Ok" Elsa said.

"Technology is anything that is powered by electricity. Before you ask what electricity is, it's the power of moving electrons to form power and energy. I'm assuming you know what electrons are?" I said.

She shook her head. I groaned inwardly for the second time today.

"Electrons are a part of the atom. The atom is a tiny particle that makes up all matter. Matter is anything that takes up space. I think anyway. Back to the topic. Technology makes everything easier. Like cars are electrical carriages that can go 100 times faster. Computers are like millions of books shoved into a small screen. And, the most important technological invention in my opinion, the cellphone is like the mail system and writing letters, except you can talk directly to the person or text them" I explained.

Elsa looked confused for a second as she processed the science lecture I just gave her. Understanding then dawned on her.

"Ooooo, that's so cool! Just one question. What's texting?" she said.

"Excellent question. It's sending letters using the keyboard directly to the person using your cellphone" I said.

"Cool. Uh, what's a keyboard" she said.

"Um, you know the alphabet right?" I asked.

"Of course, do you think I'm stupid?" Elsa said with slight anger.

"No, no of course not. I'm just asking because a keyboard has all the letters of the alphabet on it and when you hit the key with the letter A, for example, a letter A will appear on the screen" I explained, demonstrating on my phone.

"OOOOOOO. Makes sense" Elsa decided.

Just then, my mom called up to us.

"Berk, Elsa! Dinner!" she said.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled back.

I started towards the door, but heard the bed squeak. I turned back around to see Elsa had sat back down on her bed. I walked back over and sat down next to her.

"You know you're invited to come eat dinner with the rest of the family too, or my mom wouldn't have said your name also" I said gently.

At the sound of the word "family," Elsa started to break down and cry.

"Oh, Elsa, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset" I said, trying to cheer her up.

Elsa kept on crying. 'It's not you, Berk, you've been nothing but sweet and kind to me. It's just that…that…I miss MY family" she bawled.

"Elsaaa. Don't cry, come on" I said.

I pulled her in for a hug and she returned it. Elsa cried into my chest and I just held her. Stroking her hair, I tried to comfort her. When she finally calmed down, I put her to arm's length and made her look at me.

"Elsa, I know you miss your family. I promise to do whatever I can to help you get home. But until we find a way, I will always be here for you. My family is your family. My house is your house" I said, looking into her eyes.

We stayed like that for a while, until Elsa leaned in and hugged me one more time.

"Thank you Berk. Now, let's go eat, I'm starving" Elsa said, standing up.

I smiled and followed her out the door.

**Hahaha, I probably faked a few of you out in that last part. Thought they were gonna kiss, huh? Sike. At least not yet. You never know ;).**

**On to more serious business, I need you guys' opinions. I'm trying to decide if this story is worthy of a lemon later on, near the end. What do you guys think? Honest opinions. **

**Review this chapter please! And those of you new to this story, review the other chapters too! Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!**


	8. Full Transformation

**Hellooooo again! I'm back with chapter 8! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been really busy. My soccer started and I've been out a lot. I have soccer like four days a week and then I'm out mostly on weekends. Anyways, enough about my boring weeks. Keep up the support and reviews! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Ranger's Apprentice :(**

Chapter 8: Full Transformation

Elsa and I walked downstairs to see the dinner table set and a dish of steak, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and salad ready for consumption (I hope I'm using that right). My dad sat at the head of the table, with my mom to his left and me to his right. My sister sat next to my mom (of course) and seated next to me was Elsa. We all sat down and starting eating.

"So, Ms. Elsa, what was it like traveling through the portal?" my dad asked.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, horrified. "I doubt she remembers, and even if she did, I doubt she would want to relive it!"

"Oh, right. Sorry young lady" my dad apologized.

Elsa giggled before replying "It's alright. I'm afraid I don't remember much"

My dad nodded several times. "Ok then. Thanks for trying."

I rolled my eyes. We all continued eating. I looked at everybody around the table. My dad was intently eating his food. He must be hungry. My mom was already almost done. She eats fast. My sister was…still gawking at Elsa. No surprise there. I don't think she had touched her plate yet. I then looked at Elsa. She was still wearing the same ice dress she arrived in. And she was absolutely stunning in it. A thought then invaded my mind.

"We have to get you new clothes" I said to Elsa.

"What? Why? What's wrong with my dress?" she asked, bewildered.

"It's a dead giveaway that you're not from around here. And nobody our age wears that to school" I explained.

"Hold up a second, school?!" asked Elsa.

"Yes school. You are required by law to attend high school if you're 18 or younger. So we have to get you a new attire and supplies for school. It's only for one year, don't worry, it'll be over before you know it" I said.

Elsa still looked unsure and glanced again at her dress.

"I don't want to get rid of this dress though" she said firmly.

"Um, can't you just make another one? I mean, it IS made of ice" I said matter of factly.

"Oh. Right. I knew that" Elsa said, flushing.

"Can't I just make clothes with ice?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not everything can be blue and white, that's too suspicious" I said.

Elsa sighed dramatically in defeat. I laughed and then turned to my mom.

"So we'll go out tomorrow to get Ms. Elsa here new clothes" I said.

My mom nodded and then said "Alright, but be careful not to get shot again. And you better take Claire with you, she's been trying to hold in the fact that she wants to ask if she can go too."

I looked at Claire and saw that she was staring down at her food.

"Do you want to come too Claire?" I asked gently.

"YES!" she practically screamed.

I leaned back. "Ok then, that's settled."

My family, Elsa, and I finished or dinner and started to clean up. When we were done, Elsa and I went upstairs. We talked for most of the night in my room. We laughed a lot when we started to exchange funny stories.  
"Ok, it's your turn again" Elsa said to me.

"Alright then, let's see. Hmmm. Oh! This one time during gym in elementary school, we were in the middle of a volleyball unit and they had the nets up" I started.

Elsa looked at me in confusion. "What's volleyball?"

I sighed. "It's too hard to explain right now, but let's just say you had to play with a high net held up by two metal poles."

Elsa nodded. "Alright then, continue."

I continued. "So we had to jog a number of times around the gym, and for some reason I decided to run backwards and talk with my friends because I thought it would be easier to talk to them. So we're running, and I turn around because I was tired of running backwards. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the volleyball nets pole in front of me and I ran smack into it and fell on the floor."

Elsa started to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny!" she cried.

I smiled as she kept laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if that was you that got hit. It hurt a lot!" I exclaimed.

"True, but there's one flaw in that"

"And what may that be?"

"I wouldn't be as stupid!" Elsa said, howling with more laughter.

I crossed my arms and lay down on my bed. Elsa was still bent over with laughter. She didn't stop for a while. When she finally did, She sat down next to me.

"Sorry. It's just so funny" she apologized.

"It's alright" I said.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"I should probably go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow" Elsa said.

I nodded. "Ya, probably. Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Berk" said Elsa quietly, gently brushing my shoulder with her hand.

I followed Elsa with my eyes as she backed out of the room. When she was gone, I got ready for bed. When I finished changing, I crawled into bed and thought over the events that transpired today. Elsa appeared out of nowhere, we battled two ruffians, I got shot, I explained the modern world to Elsa, I explained Elsa to my family, and we had dinner, and then told stories for hours. All in all, it was a very long day. My last thought before I drifted off into the unknown was of how beautiful Elsa had looked in the moonlight that had seeped through my blinds in my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a kettle hissing. I opened my eyes and looked around. I guessed it was about nine from the sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs and the sunlight coming through my window. I got up and yawned groggily. I brushed my teeth, made my bed, and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen, I saw my mom making breakfast, my sister watching TV, and…Elsa reading the book, Ranger's Apprentice, I gave her yesterday.

"Good morning everyone" I stated.

I was met with a chorus of "good morning" from everyone and a smile from Elsa.

"You liked that book, huh Elsa?" I asked her.

"Yes it's very good. It reminds me of the way of life back home" she responded. "The idea of having Ranger's is a good one. I should use that back in Arendelle."

I nodded. "They seem to be really effective."

I nodded once more and proceeded to get my breakfast ready.

"Did you all have breakfast yet?" I asked.

"Yes we did, your mom makes a fantastic omelet!" exclaimed Elsa.

My mom smiled before responding "Oh you're so sweet. You better hurry up though Berk if you want to take Elsa out."

I stumbled in getting my breakfast. "Out?"

My mom looked at me quizzically. "Yes out. Remember? Clothes shopping?"

I blushed "Oh right I knew that."

Elsa looked at me too. "You ok?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine" I said, blushing some more.

I quickly finished my breakfast and then Claire, Elsa, and I headed out. I drove them in my BMW 328i. Elsa was fascinated by the car and kept asking me questions on how it worked and what each part did. I happily complied because it took my mind off of, eh, OTHER matters that had been plaguing my thoughts since last night. When we got to the mall, we walked to Macy's and we started to look around the store.

"What size would you say you are Elsa?" asked Claire.

"Um probably a small or extra small" she responded.

We all started to look around, me at the shirts, the girls at the pants, jeans, and undergarments. I refused to look at those, and blushed just thinking about them. When we found quite a lot of clothes that could fit Elsa, the girls went to the fitting rooms while I waited outside. I went on my phone and texted Aiden, apologizing for missing his call and saying I had been busy all day yesterday. I wasn't TOTALLY lying, I mean I was pretty busy yesterday. I then heard Claire.

"We're coming out with outfit number one!" she said.

I stood up and walked to the fitting room the two girls occupied. The door opened and Elsa walked out. When I laid my eyes upon her, my eyes bulged and my mouth hung open. I was completely and utterly speechless.

Elsa was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a floral pattern, topped by a stark white blouse. She was also wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged her every curve. She looked stunning. Elsa looked at me for approval and smiled at my expression.

"What do you think?" she said.

I didn't respond. I COULDN'T respond. I just stared like an idiot, a completely dumbfounded idiot.

"Berk?" Elsa asked.

I gulped before responding. "It looks good. It's your color. It's-uh-really-uh, you look gorgeous. Wait-what?!"

Elsa giggled. "Thanks."

Elsa went back into the fitting room and changed. Since that one outfit fit, the others would too because they were the same size. We went to the register and bought the clothes. Afterwards, we went to other stores and bought more clothes there. We also bought shower supplies and everything else Elsa would need on a daily basis. When we were finished, we drove back home and Claire helped Elsa organize her new closet. The rest of the day went on without incident. We all talked and played games. I couldn't help but think about how Elsa looked today at Macy's and every other store she tried on clothes. I went to bed a very confused and flustered 18 year old.

**Wow this was a long chapter! I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter because it's always fun to right about a blushing and flustered character. Poor Berk!**

**Ok, so after much consideration, I have decided to not put in a lemon. I'm keeping this story T. Also, there's something I want you guys to vote on in your reviews. Do you want:**

**A) Longer chapters with more content, which will be like two or three of the current style of chapters put together, but will not be updated as often.**

**OR**

**B) The same way I've been writing them with frequent updates.**

**Please tell me in your reviews! Also, just review in general about the story! I really like to hear all of your thoughts! Comments, questions, criticism, suggestions, they are all welcome. Good or bad! Thanks! Until next time!**


	9. One Last Vacation

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I've been really busy with back to school shopping and soccer starting and a whole bunch of other things! Please don't hate me! I made this chapter a little longer than usual, so that's better, right?! Thank you for staying with me though and for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! Let me not keep you any longer. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen :( **

Chapter 9: One Last Vacation

_One Month Later_

It had been a month since Elsa had arrived in my house. She had adapted nicely to the ways of the modern world and we had grown closer every day. Elsa and I spent every day going out and spending time at all the modern places, such as movies, the pool, the beach, and amusement parks. Well, we ARE going to an amusement park. This weekend is Labor Day weekend, the last weekend of freedom before school starts. Shoot me now. Elsa and I had gone down to the high school last week and registered Elsa for school. We registered her under the name of Ella Snow. Ella sounded like Elsa, I came up with that, and Elsa came up with Snow. It fits her well. We also got our schedules, but I said we should open them the day before school to keep the "suspense." I really just didn't want to worry about the teachers I got during our trip to the amusement park, Hersheypark.

Right now, my family was having breakfast. My dad had cooked pancakes on a stove. My dad and I made them together, actually. So first, we made the batter, using flour, eggs, milk, and lemon zest. Then, we mixed everything together and added a touch of vanilla. I mixed the bowl together and then added handfuls of small chocolate chips. I mixed everything together and handed it to my dad. My dad then scooped the batter onto the skillet on the stove and started cooking the pancakes. Elsa, Claire, and I were seated around the counter, each of them on either side of me, waiting for our much anticipated meal. My mom doesn't eat breakfast so she was finishing her load of laundry while waiting for us to chow down our breakfast.

"Order up!" said my dad as he passed a plate full of a huge stack of pancakes.

My mouth watered just at the thought of taking a bite of the succulent pancake. I saw that Elsa and my sister were having much the same reaction. As we dug into our breakfast, my mom came downstairs and started to plan the road trip.

"So if you all finish stuffing your faces with food before 9:00, we should be able to leave by 9:15, therefore getting to the park by 12:00, 12:30 at the latest. It's a three hour drive, considering it's in Pennsylvania" my mom explained.

As she continued on her rant about traffic and detours and what not, Elsa leaned over and asked me a question.

"What's a Pencil Vanica?" she asked.

I chuckled under my breath so my mom wouldn't hear.

"It's _Pennsylvania_, and it's another state in the country. It's about three hours north of us" I said.

Elsa looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Alright then."

We quickly finished off the rest of the pancakes and went upstairs to change into comfortable attire for walking outdoors. I put on a pair of black Adidas training shorts and a blue Chelsea FC soccer jersey (that's my favorite soccer team) to go on top. I also put on black calf length socks and I brought my Ray Ban sunglasses. I walked downstairs to wait for the others and checked Instagram and listened to music while waiting. As the song reached its peak, a voice abruptly interrupted.

"Berk, is this proper for the outdoors?"

I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw it was Elsa. She wore a bright red tank top with blue short running shorts and white socks. Her hair was up in a braid-ish bun-ish style **(AN: just imagine Elsa's coronation hair style. I don't know fashion I'm not a girl, give me a break people) **and she wore one of my sister's cloth hairbands. She looked, in one word, HOT. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help myself.

"Berk, you're doing it again" said Elsa.

"Huh-wha? Doing what?" I said, blushing. _Man I gotta stop blushing._

_And staring for that matter._

"You're staring again" she said.

"Oh, uh, staring? Oh I was staring at that painting next to you, see it's all crooked!" I said quickly while rushing over to move the painting.

"See, all fixed! Hehe…" I said, hoping she bought it.

Elsa looked at me funny, then went to put on the new running shoes we bought her. "Okaaay then."

I joined her in the garage and we put our shoes on. I put my sunglasses on and started to get the car ready for a road trip. We were taking the BMW 428i. It was the newest model at BMW and we were borrowing it from my uncle. My family soon joined Elsa and me and we were soon on the road.

Three hours later, we were at the park. We paid the entry fee and went inside. We had to park far away from the entrance since we came a little later than other people, 12:25. We parked and walked the twenty minute trek through the entrance and to the candy height measurements.

"What are those?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the height measurements.

"That's where you see what candy you are. It's how you know what rides you can go on" I explained.

Elsa nodded and we walked over. The types of candy there were Jolly Rancher, Twizzler, Hershey, Reese's, Kisses, and Miniatures. Elsa and I were both Jolly Ranchers. Claire was a Twizzler. We then moved on to the actual amusement park.

"Do you guys want to start at the back of the park and make our way to the front of the park?" asked my mom.

We all agreed, seeming as that was the most logical plan of action. The whole time we were walking to the back of the park where the main roller coasters were, Elsa looked around in amazement at all of the tall and huge rides. The park was packed since it was a Saturday. We had to fight our way through the crowds of people to get to the rides in the back. We first came across the Lightning Racer roller coaster.

"So what's that called again?" asked Elsa.

"It's a roller coaster! The funnest type of ride in the world! Come on!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and Claire's and pulling them along.

"Actually, funnest isn't a real world Berk!" said Elsa as we ran to the ride, showing her inner royalty in correcting my grammar.

We got in the line and waited for our turn. My dad waited for us outside the ride while my mom, Claire, Elsa and I rode the roller coaster. He doesn't like roller coasters. The four of us chose to ride on the lightning side. When it was our turn, I sat with Elsa while my sister and mom rode together. As we sat down and I buckled the two of us in, I saw Elsa was shaking in fright.

"Hey. You alright?" I asked.

Elsa looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I could see fear and excitement battling behind those alluring eyes.

"Ya I'm fine. I've never been on one of these contraptions before, that's all" Elsa said.

I nodded and thought of a way to comfort her. An idea popped in my head, but I was a little nervous in doing it. I hesitantly put my arm around her as the ride started up. I was relieved to have her snuggle into my side instead pf getting a slap. As we started up the hill, Elsa looked around at the park. She saw the height and started to freak out. I just held her tighter. When we reached the peak of the hill, Elsa closed her eyes. I put my unoccupied arm up in the air and grinned.

"Here we go!" I cried.

The coaster dived to the ground. I felt an incredible rush of adrenaline as we came out of the dive. The energy of a thousand suns seemed to course through my body. Twists and turns met the coaster every second. When we came to a stop back where we started, Elsa finally opened her eyes. We exited the ride and went to meet my dad.

"Well, what'd you think?" I asked Elsa.

She looked at me and said "That. Was. AWESOME!"

I smiled and we went to the next ride. We spent the rest of the day going around and riding all the different attractions at the amusement park. We rode every roller coaster in the park twice. Elsa and I were laughing and grinning the entire time. I thought that nothing could ruin that day. But, sadly, I was wrong.

When we got off of Fahrenheit, all smiles and laughs, I heard a voice that sounded very familiar. And it was calling me.

"BERK! HEY! OVER HERE!"

I groaned and I turned. Yep I was right. A girl of 18 years approached. She had raven colored hair, white skin, full pink lips, and green eyes.

"Hi Berk!" said the girl.

Elsa looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shook my head.

"Hi Rachel" I said. I turned to Elsa and said "This is my…friend Rachel. She's…my ex-girlfriend."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up. She looked at Rachel with piercing daggers for eyes. Rachel was unnerved.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Rachel said, extending a hand to Elsa. "What's your name?"

Elsa took her hand and replied "Hi. I'm Els-" Elsa stopped when she saw me shake my head vigorously and mouthed no.

Elsa looked back at Rachel and continued "Ella. My name is Ella."

"Nice to meet you! Are you Berk's girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"What?! No!" we both exclaimed at the same time, both blushing the same crimson red, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, ok then. Well I'll see you at school Tuesday, Berk!" Rachel said. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek and skipped back to where she came from.

I groaned. Rachel still liked me, but she was a psychopath and I wasn't taking her back. I looked at Elsa and saw she was glaring after Rachel with a face that could only mean death for Rachel. But that doesn't make sense, unless…

_Does Elsa like me?! _I wondered. I smiled at the thought.

"Come on Elsa, let's go find the others. We'll be heading home soon" I said.

Elsa nodded and we started to walk back. Later that night while I was in bed, I kept playing the scene with Rachel and Elsa over in my head. I thought on that subject until I fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOO ELSA"S JEALOUS! I love writing about a jealous character. It's so much fun! I was thinking about writing a few chapters in Elsa's POV, what do you guys think? Should I? Anyway, I probably won't be able to update as often as before, I'm starting high school and need to focus on that. I'll update as often as I can, OK? Please keep on following, favoriting, and reviewing! I want to hear your thoughts, suggestions, questions, criticism, tell me everything! Until next time!**


End file.
